A note for Phillipa
by LylSev
Summary: When the reality has become your biggest nightmare. Cobb/Mal, Arthur/Ariadne. Please read and review :


Tell me that its over

this is a fanfic based on a brilliant movie Inception. I don´t own the characters. Please enjoy and let me know your opinion :). English is not my first language so please excuse my mistakes.

* * *

_She couldnt do anything to make him hate her, she knew she will destroy his life by making him to be blamed for her death, she took away his children, his reason to live, to breathe but he still, he still couldn´t forget her, couldn´t hate her for anything. Still there was the guilt, the guilt for whatever he was supposed to do, the guilt that it was his fault. Did he kill her? Could he save her? Never ending questions, he couldn´t find the answers but now he is gonna see Phillipa and James. _

_Still it didn't seem enough, whenever he looked at Ariadne and Arthur he was jealous, jealous of what they had. Their pure, innocent love, he missed it, the way he loved Mal was unreal, she was his everything. When he was young, he has never believed in love, he has never believed you can feel something like this and now its over. _

_What will he do when his children will ask about their mother once more? What will he looks into his daughter´s eyes, exactly the same as her mother´s ? _

_Just one look, just one look into his children´s faces, one hug and he knew that this is his reality, his sweet beautiful reality. For some time it was enough he needed, he found a job, teaching at the university, the best professor you can imagine but one day it felt like this is not enough, he couldn´t live like that anymore. _

„_You are waiting for the train but train never comes but it dosen´t matter because we will be together" and this was what he needed, her. Life seemed unreal, reality has became his biggest nightmare. Knowing his kids will be in a good hands he kissed his 10 years old Phillipa and 8 years old James. Wrote a letter to both of them, to Arthur and Ariadne, they will help him like they have always did. _

_Taking a gun seemed to be the easiest way, the best way for a man like him, fast and without pain, he has been thinking about it for ages, for ages, how funny did it sound, he hasn´t even noticed that time has gone so fast. Maybe there is heaven and maybe there is hell, he didn´t care, the only thing what he wanted was Mal, being with her, touching her, feeling her. His kids will understand but they will be better without him. _

„_Daddy what are you doing?" Phillipa looked at her father, surprised for what she saw. _

„_Is this a real gun?" is this the thing she saw in a tv? Why is her daddy holding this thing?_

„_Honey, why aren´t you in your bad?" _

„_Daddy what are you doing? Why are you holding this?" what should he say? He didn´t want to lie but you have to lie to your children, about Santa Claus, about how good you feel today but this was different, his heart felt heavier than usually when you say little white lies. _

„_I´m just thinking... what are you doing here?" _

„_I was thirsty..." she went to the kitchen, took the glass of milk and when she saw her dad´s face, she knew nothing was alright, nothing was good, she couln´t remember when she saw him smiling, maybe when she was really little, when her mommy was here, she was singing her french songs and dad was making her pancakes but it seemed so far, she was now a big girl. _

„_Daddy don´t leave me, daddy don´t be sad!" she hugged him tight, as tight as she could, she wanted to save him just like it always happens in the movie, she wanted her happy end and thought that maybe if she shows her dad how much she loves him, everything will be ok. _

_But it didn´t, the next day she was taken away from the house, away from her home, from where she lived to the place she is gonna spend the rest of her life. Arthur and Ariadne took her and her brother to their household, she hated her parents. She couldn´t forgive them that they left her, no french songs, no pancakes, no beautiful mother´s dresses, no daddy´s bear hugs, she lost everything but one thing, her father left her a note, a note about how much he loved his mother that his life wasn´t good without her, that he was proud about her and her brother and she will be forever his girl but how can you love someone who has disappoint you so much and how can you hate someone who means so much for you? _


End file.
